Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of clock links for data transmission. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the field of source synchronous links and coding data and clocks into the same signal.
Description of the Related Art
Clock circuits regulate transmission of data between components in computer systems, such as between two integrated circuit dies on a printed circuit board.
When data is to be transmitted from a data transmitting device to a data receiving device, data is output from the transmitting device in conjunction with a clock signal generated by a clock signal generator. When the data receiving device receives the data from the data transmitting device, the data receiving device extracts the data in conjunction with the clock signal in order to properly retrieve the data.
Many schemes have been devised for synchronizing a data receiving device with the clock signal by which the data was output from the data transmitting device.
One interchip scheme is a source synchronous clock link in which the data transmitting device transmits data to the receiving device via one or more data lanes. In traditional source synchronous clock schemes, the data transmitting device also transmits the clock signal to the receiving device via a dedicated clock lane. Source synchronous clock schemes are advantageous in that the receiving device can synchronize with the clock signal without complex clock recovery circuitry. However, additional dedicated clock signal lanes connect the transmitting and receiving devices.